Rock, Paper, Ice
by SunsetBeach
Summary: Rory has to work with a returning Chilton student on the paper; Luke has to take care of an ailing Lorelai (Trory)(Java Junkie)- Sorry, I was a total bonehead and erased it...now i'm putting it back up...:P
1. Default Chapter

Story: Rock, Paper, Ice Author: SunsetBeach  
  
Chapter One: "The F.R. Leavers who died in 1978?"  
  
"End of the story. So what do you think?"  
  
Paris Gellar held a pointer in her had and took a seat, scanning the Franklin staff room for her next victim.  
  
"Rory! What do you think?"  
  
"Well, umm, Paris." Rory slowly started "While I think that the idea is. novel, I'm not sure how. well received. an expose on what the President of ETS did during Woodstock would be."  
  
Paris froze behind the editors desk, and pinned Rory with a disbelieving stare.  
  
"Don't you think that the public has a right to know? Apparently, this hack was just a drug happy, hippie wolf in sheep's Armani suits! Who wouldn't be interested?!?!"  
  
"Well, umm.."  
  
"Ms. Gellar. sorry to interrupt your staff meeting, however, there is something that I need to discuss with all of you." Rory breathed a sigh of relief as Mr. Medina, their advisor, entered the room.  
  
"I am sure that you all know that as interim deputy headmaster of discipline, I am in charge of the 'Second Chances' program, which strives to give readmitted Chilton students a chance to rebuild their high school resume so they could still be admitted to good colleges," The girls both nodded in recognition "Well, a senior student has returned from a year at military school, and needs a few extracurriculars to give his resume a little boost. I am hoping that you can take him on as a staff writer."  
  
"But Mr. Medina, this paper has a reputation for excellence! We can't just take anyone on!" Paris exploded  
  
"Well, Ms. Gellar, this student seems rather capable of rising to the occasion." Mr. Medina said in a voice that said "Dispute me any more and lose the opinion section"  
  
"Fine" Paris feigned civility with the idea "he can join Rory in the Arts section. You can tell him that her group meets tomorrow, in this room, at 3 o'clock."  
  
"Good. I know that you could be accommodating." Mr. Medina said as he left the room. Paris gritted her teeth and looked at her watch.  
  
"It's four o'clock, and I have an appointment with my college essay consultant. We will continue this at our next staff meeting. You all are dismissed for today, except for Rory, who I need to talk to." The Franklin Editorial staff quickly exited the room as Rory hitched her backpack up on her shoulders, and walked up to Paris.  
  
"The Jeff Goldbloom award is being awarded in a month,' Paris started in. "this award is given to one paper every year. After studying every paper who has won the award, I have found that the award committee seems to favor papers who have arts sections that are well organized, and filled with informative, well written, succinct articles and reviews. That means that the heat is on for you. I expect for you to produce a section that is all these things. You need to stay on the tail of each of your writers. The committee tracks the roster and wants an article from each staff writer. So, with this new guy, you better make sure that he is up to par. Don't blow this, Gilmore!"  
  
"I'll make sure not to." Rory walked out of the room mumbling.. "Don't blow this, Gilmore" she mocked as she walked out the bus stop.  
  
_________  
  
"Hey Luke.. do you think that if I wore all white, sucked in my cheeks, and glared at everyone I could pass for Victoria Beckham? Because you know, then I could just talk in a british accent and yell "girl power!" at everyone I know! Oooh! Then I can try to meet the Queen and convince her that tea is so passé, and that instead of tea time, they should have coffee time, and instead of once a day, it could be, like, coffee time every two hours!"  
  
"Are you aware that you're still talking?" Luke asked as Lorelai strode into the diner and plopped down on an empty stool.  
  
"Have you seen my offspring?"  
  
"In the corner with the book."  
  
"Well, I expect to see a cup of coffee there next to her pronto!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you must've thought that you were in the diner that serves death for breakfast.. we don't feed unhealthy addictions here"  
  
"I'll trade you. Coffee for my undying affection. and a tweety doll!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thrwat I saw a cranky pwants. I did! I did see a cranky pwants!" Lorelai pointed with her best tweety bird impression. Luke practically threw the mug of coffee across the counter.  
  
"Here! Take it all.. just .. STOP.. please"  
  
"Thanks!" Luke watched as Lorelai skipped away, thinking to himself "why is it that I always give in to whatever she wants?"  
  
_________  
  
Lorelai approached a serene Rory and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Babe. How was your day?" Rory closed her book.  
  
"It was allright. Except after the staff meeting Paris got all spastic about winning the jeff goldbloom award, and also stuck me with the new guy. How was your day, mom?"  
  
"It was o.k., except Michel refused to work because someone asked him if he was from Canada, and Sookie accidentally set fire to something."  
  
"Doesn't Sookie always set something on fire?"  
  
"It was the new sous chef." Lorelai said soberly. "By the way, did you ever want to be a sous chef? Because we have an opening. You know what? We're going to forget our sour day by having spa night! We'll wear those green maskie thingys and watch the First Wives Club so we can find out at what point Goldie Hawns lips take up the whole screen! Sweetie, you go home and take a hot bath while I go pick up the movie." Lorelai put her coat, gloves, and scarf on and opened the door. Luke looked up from behind the counter and yelled.  
  
"No! Lorelai! Look out for the patch of.." Lorelai didn't hear him in time and took a step out, and instantly slipped and started falling backwards "ice." Lorelai hit her head on the edge of a table as she fell  
  
__________ 


	2. Joe Fox, FOX

Story: Rock, Paper, Ice Author: Sunset Beach  
  
a/n: Thanks for the reviews, all! I wasn't expecting any! *muah* I altered the first chapter a bit, and added a title, which comes from "Bridget Jones' Diary". This chapter's Title comes from "You've Got Mail".  
  
Chapter 2: "Joe Fox, F-O-X"  
  
*beep*  
  
*beep*  
  
*beep*  
  
*beep*  
  
'Who replaced my farm animals with this beeping? God, it's annoying.' Lorelai thought as she opened her eyes. 'whoa, I guess I'm in the hospital. I wish I knew why.' Lorelai scanned the room for clues. 'Let's see. Seventh Heaven is on t.v., so it's still Monday, because there's never anything good on Monday.ugh, my head hurts. And my butt, surprisingly. This is like the worst hangover ever! I wonder if I'm in the hospital for a hangover.' Lorelai turned her head slightly as Rory rushed into the room.  
  
"Mom! You're up!" Rory exclaimed as she ran to her mothers side. "Do you remember anything that happened?  
  
"Am I hungover?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well then, I don't remember what happened, because all I know is that my head feels like an elephant with a tutu sat on it, and for some reason, my butt is going through some kind of agony as well."  
  
"You were leaving the diner and slipped on a patch of ice, and fell backwards and hit your head." Rory began as the Doctor entered the room.  
  
"Hello Ms. Gilmore, I'm Dr. Spano." The Doctor looked at the chart. "Nothing looks too bad," He shined the light in her eyes. "You obviously didn't suffer from a concussion. However, you fell back pretty hard, and broke your tailbone. That means that you're not going to be able to get up for, let's say, two to three weeks. I am going to prescribe something for the pain, and you can take Aleve for your headache. That two to three weeks means absolutely no getting up, which means that someone is going to have to take care of you the whole time, but between your husband and daughter, I'm sure that you can work something out."  
  
'Husband?' Lorelai thought 'just how long was I asleep for?' She looked at the doctor.  
  
"Husband? I'm not married, Doc."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I just assumed that the guy with the backwards cap who was pacing around outside your door was your husband. Sorry, my mistake. Anyway, I'm going to give you" Dr. Spano handed the prescriptions to Rory, "the prescriptions, and if your ready to go home," He looked pointedly at Lorelai, who nodded her head in affirmation, albeit slowly, "I'll have an orderly bring a wheelchair and wheel you to the front." And with that, he made his way out the door, almost colliding with Luke, who had gone to the bathroom, and ran to the room when he saw that Lorelai had awoken.  
  
"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Luke looked at Lorelai "Do you know who I am? What are the times tables? Wait. Count to one hundred!.. GO!" Lorelai started to laugh, until she realized that that hurt.  
  
"Well, as much as I'd like to see you do that again, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? What with did the doctor say?"  
  
"He said that she broke her tailbone," Rory began, "she just can't be up and around for two weeks. He gave me these prescriptions," Rory held up the slips of paper, "and said that he's going to send an orderly to wheel her around to the front. Can you give us a rider home?"  
  
"Wait, she can't be up and around for two weeks? Who's going to take care of her?" Luke asked, worriedly.  
  
"I guess I'll just take off of school," Rory started.  
  
"No babe! You can't do that! You'll miss too much!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"But Mom, I can't leave you home alone."  
  
"You know, ahem, she can stay, ahem, with me," Luke looked down at his hands nervously, "I mean, ahem, she can stay upstairs in the apartment or something, and I can work downstairs in the diner and look after her."  
  
"But Luke, that'd be too much. I'm okay staying home from school.."  
  
"Well, Rory, I'm not okay with that. I know how much school means to you. I'm going to go get the car, and you stay here and wait for the nurse." Luke walked away quickly towards the parking structure.  
  
_________  
  
It was nearly eleven when Luke pulled up the diner with a sleeping Lorelai in the passenger seat. He turned to Rory who was in the backseat and whispered,  
  
"Why don't we take her upstairs, and then I'll drop you off at your place so you can get some clothes for her, and I'll go to the pharmacy to get her meds. You have the car keys, right?" Rory nodded her head, "Well, here, take these," He handed his keys to Rory, "The red one is for the diner, the blue one for my apartment. I'll meet you up there." Luke got out and pushed his seat forward so Rory, who was seated right behind him, could get out as well. After helping Rory out, Luke approached the passenger side and gently picked Lorelai up. Almost instantly, Lorelai nestled up against his chest. 'Focus.. Focus' Luke thought as he brought Lorelai upstairs to the apartment.. 


End file.
